Ash
by Eniwe
Summary: L'arrivée d'un nouvel animatronique va chambouler la vie des cinq automates du Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ! Comment vont-ils arriver à s'entendre avec le nouveau ? Surtout quand celui-ci va faire remonter en eux des questions qu'ils auraient préféré oublier.
1. The New Guy

Bonjour ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau fandom pour ma part mais ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter savent que j'adore particulièrement l'univers dont il est question aujourd'hui. Voici donc une nouvelle mini-fanfic sur Five Nights At Freddy's !

J'ai décidé de la commencer après en avoir eut l'idée d'après un de mes dessins. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : *biiiiiip* B...Bonjour ! Je... Je suis ici pour vous aider, je m'appelle... Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ici, tout le monde m'appelle Phone Guy alors vous... vous pouvez m'appeler comme cela. Je devais juste vous prévenir que les jeux Five Nights At Freddy's étaient la propriété de Scott Cawthon et que donc, tous les personnages lui appartiennent. Enfin, à part... Ah ! Je n'ai plus le temps ! Juste... « Iel » est un pronom de genre tout à fait neutre et l'auteur tient à remercier sa correctrice Jay McFlaps ! Je dois y aller maintenant !Amusez-vous bien cette nuit ! *bip bip bip*

* * *

 _Ash._

 _Chapitre 1 : The New Guy._

Un véritable événement se préparait au Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ce jour là. Les employés s'agitaient dans tous les sens sous les directives du directeur qui, pour l'occasion, avait enfilé son plus beau costume et sa plus belle cravate. Les animatroniques ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Bonnie le lapin, Chica la poule et Freddy Fazbear l'ours étaient installés en retrait sur la scène principale, à observer avec curiosité l'énorme silhouette cachée en dessous d'un drap noir qui se trouvait au centre de l'estrade.

Une petite foule était réunie, composée d'enfants et de parents curieux. Dans un dernier effort pour sauver la pizzeria, la direction avait organisé cet événement pour essayer d'attirer des clients, même clients qui avaient désertés le restaurant après la disparition des cinq enfants, incident tragique qui avait signé la perte du restaurant.

Le directeur monta sur scène, un micro à la main. Il se plaça devant le drap noir et rapprocha l'appareil de sa bouche.

« Bonjour à tous ! »

Le micro grésilla, faisant frémir les personnes amassées à cause du bruit désagréable.

« Excusez-moi... »

Il toussota.

« Bonjour. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ! Et j'espère que cette journée mémorable entraînera un nouveau départ du Freddy's après les... événements fâcheux – et je le rappelle, nous n'avons rien à voir avec cela - qui se sont produits. Sans plus de cérémonie, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'arrivée dans notre grande famille d'un nouveau membre : Ash ! »

Il se retourna pour enlever le drap noir mais il n'y parvenait pas, malgré les efforts qu'il mettait à tirer sur le tissus. Il offrit un sourire gêné à la foule avant de tirer de plus belle. Un bruit de clochette se fit entendre puis, une main couverte de poils noirs agrippa le drap par en dessous et le retira, le laissant tomber aux pieds de l'animatronique. Celui-ci était plutôt moyen, moins grand que Freddy et Bonnie mais un peu plus que Chica, la plus petite du groupe. Iel avait évidemment une structure plutôt humanoïde mais sa tête était surmontée de petites oreilles pointus et son corps entier était couvert de poils noirs. Iel avait des yeux fendus, à l'instar des félins et un était gris tandis que l'autre se paraît d'une couleur rougeoyante et une longue queue noir traînait derrière iel. Son seul accessoire était un ruban rouge accroché à son poignet qui soutenait une clochette, produisant un son cristallin à chacun de ses mouvements.

Les trois autres animatroniques présents se regardèrent avec perplexité. Comment est-ce que le restaurant avait fait pour acheter un nouvel automate ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait plus aucun argent dans les caisses et le Freddy's était endetté jusqu'au cou !

Ash sourit à la foule, d'un immense sourire semblable à celui du chat de Cheshire, d' _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_. Il n'était pas très rassurant et un frisson parcourut la foule. Mais il ne dura que quelques secondes avant que son sourire ne se fasse bien plus doux. Iel leva une main et salua la foule d'un geste mécanique. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant entendre une voix certes robotique mais qui semblait bien plus humaine et naturelle que celles du trio du Freddy Fazbear's.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Ash ! Je suis une nouvelle tête ici et j'espère que l'on s'entendra tous bien ! Je serais ravi de vous conter des histoires pour vous amuser ! »

Quelques éclats de rire joyeux se firent entendre venant des enfants. Le nouveau arrivant semblait leur faire un bon effet.  
Iel descendit de la scène et les enfants s'en rapprochèrent, certains avec enthousiasme, d'autres plus réservé mais toujours avec une grande curiosité.

L'animatronique les entoura de ses bras, dans une forme de câlin collectif.

« Voulez-vous entendre une histoire ? »

Les enfants s'exclamèrent positivement et le nouvel automate en forme de chat noir s'assit sur le sol. Iel commença à conter une histoire fantastique, avec des princes, des princesses, de la magie et des dragons ! Les enfants étaient captivés par sa voix et les autres animatroniques l'écoutaient également avec attention.

La journée se termina bien des heures plus tard, après maintes et maintes histoires racontées par le nouveau venu. Les enfants et leurs parents partirent, au grand regret des plus jeunes, et les employés nettoyèrent le restaurant, prêt à fermer avant minuit.  
Alors que le gardien de nuit prit son poste dans son bureau, les trois animatroniques commencèrent à s'animer, comme chaque nuit depuis l'incident. Freddy se tourna vers les deux autres et à l'aura qu'il dégageait, ils devinèrent qu'il était furieux. Sa voix artificielle se fit entendre :

« Comment ose-t-iel ? Comment ce nouveau ose-t-iel prendre notre place ?  
\- Freddy..., commença Bonnie, calmes-toi...  
\- Non !, hurla-t-il et son cri se répercuta dans tout le restaurant, à cause d'iel, on a même pas pu faire notre spectacle et les enfants ne nous ont pas du tout prêté attention !  
\- Mais Freddy, intervint Chica, c'est juste parce que c'est nouveau. Bientôt, les enfants n'y feront pas aussi attention. »

Cela sembla calmer Freddy.

« Et puis, iel n'est pas comme nous Freddy. »

Le lapin et l'ours se jetèrent un regard et Fazbear comprit de quoi voulait parler son ami. Leur capacité à s'animer la nuit... De quoi ceci leur venait...  
Cependant, un bruit de clochette venant de l'autre bout de la salle se fit entendre. Les trois membres du groupe se figèrent et se lancèrent un regard interloqué.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent Ash s'approcher d'eux dans la lumière dispensée par la lune à travers les vitres. Chica fut la première à parler :

« Mais... mais tu bouges ?! »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite mais c'est une Fnafic que j'arrive à écrire assez rapidement et j'ai déjà le scénario presque complet en tête !

Voilà, à la prochaine !

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


	2. Freddy's Wrath

Bonjour !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette mini-fanfic !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Disclaimers : *bip bip bip* B... Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour une deuxième fois, c'est bien, je suis content pour vous ! Hum... Comme précédemment, l'univers de Five Nights at Freddy's ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Scott Cawthon et la chanson présente appartient à The Living Tombstone. L'histoire et le personnage d'Ash sont à l'auteur et il tient à remercier Jay McFlaps pour la correction. Hm... J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment dans cette endroit formidable qu'est le restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ! On se retrouve une prochaine fois, j'espère... *biiiiip*

* * *

 _Ash._

 _Chapitre 2 : Freddy's Wrath_

Bonnie se tourna vers Chica :

« C'est probablement les employés qui ont oublié de l'éteindre avant de partir... Ils ne doivent pas encore avoir l'habitude. »

Un autre son de clochette et la voix d'Ash s'éleva, aussi douce qu'elle avait été le reste de la journée :

« Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être comme vous ? »

Freddy se plaça devant ses deux compères :

« Ça m'étonnerait que tu le sois ! Tu n'es qu'un simple robot, une machine sans conscience ! Nous, nous avons une âme ! »

Ash se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dépareillé dans les siens, une lueur de tristesse au fond de ce qui s'apparentait à des iris.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me détestez, monsieur Fazbear... Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ici et j'aurais préféré que l'on s'entende bien... »

Ash détourna la tête avant de se retourner, présentant son dos au groupe. Iel commença à marcher vers la sortie de la salle, longeant les tables et les chaises d'un pas lent, les épaules et les oreilles baissées.

« Attends ! »

Chica descendit de la scène en vitesse pour le rejoindre. Freddy la regarda faire avec colère : est-ce que même son amie le laissait au profit du nouveau ?  
Il se tourna vers le lapin violet, s'attendant à trouver chez lui du soutien mais en tournant la tête, il ne l'aperçut pas. Mais il entendit sa voix s'élever plus loin. Bonnie avait rapidement rejoint Chica et le chat noir. Freddy était furieux. Sa nature jalouse prenait le dessus alors que ses amis discutaient avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Excuse Freddy, dit Chica, il est un peu jaloux. Mais il finira par t'aimer j'en suis sûre !  
\- Oui, prononça Bonnie discrètement, laisse lui juste le temps... »

Ash leur offrit un sourire doux.

« Merci vous deux. Au fait, je ne me suis pas officiellement présenté à vous. Je suis Ash, le chat noir qui conte des histoires !  
\- Moi, c'est Chica la poule ! Je suis la seule fille du Freddy's et j'aime énormément les pizzas !  
\- Je... Je suis Bonnie, hésita-t-il, je suis le lapin guitariste du groupe...  
\- Et le grand furieux sur la scène, pointa Chica du doigt, c'est Freddy Fazbear l'ours et la "star" du restaurant. Enfin, ça, tu le savais déjà j'imagine, puisque tu l'as appelé par son nom de famille tout à l'heure ! »

Ash acquiesça doucement.

« Alors comme ça... tu es _comme nous_...?, demanda le lapin.  
\- Hm !, acquiesça Ash, mais... je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à en parler. Je n'ai pas finis d'écrire l'histoire qui m'a mené là. Il faut que j'arrive à rendre ça épique ! Tout en gardant le côté tragique, évidemment, mais je n'arrive pas encore à arriver à un récit satisfaisant. »

Un rire lui échappa.

« Tu prends vraiment ton travail très à cœur Ash !, s'enthousiasma Chica.  
\- Oui ! C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste, après tout. »

Il leur offrit un sourire avant de se figer en observant derrière ses deux nouvelles connaissances.  
Freddy se tenait juste derrière, une aura noir lui échappant et faisant frémir les trois automates.  
Bonnie et Chica se retournèrent doucement.

« Fr...Freddy ?, l'interpella la poule jaune. »

Elle n'eut droit à aucune réponse.  
Soudain, le si discret Bonnie s'interposa :

« F...Freddy ! Que dirais-tu qu'on joue un morceau hein ? »

Freddy reporta son attention, qui avant été focalisé à fusiller les yeux vairons du regard, sur son ami.

« Je veux dire... tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir pu jouer aujourd'hui. Peut être pourrait-on jouer pour... Ash ? »

Un bruit de clochette et Freddy retourna son attention sur le chat. Il baissa la tête, rendant impossible de voir les émotions dans ses yeux. Son aura noir sembla se rétracter petit à petit. Il releva la tête après quelques secondes à réfléchir, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Rien de mieux que la musique ! Ash, j'espère que tu aimes la musique ! »

Ash acquiesça rapidement, encore un peu effrayé par Freddy. C'est que si celui-ci pouvait faire peur en étant en colère, ses sautes d'humeurs l'étaient encore plus. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point tout sentiment négatif pouvait disparaître de lui quand on évoquait la musique, enfin, SA musique. Freddy, narcissique ? Non, pas du tout !

Le groupe remonta donc sur la scène et le nouveau se plaça devant elle, observant les musiciens se mettre en place. Ils avaient décidé de chanter une chanson _a cappella_ , Bonnie laissant sa guitare dans un coin de la scène.

Chica commença le premier couplet :

« _We're waiting every night  
to finally roam and invite  
newcomers to play with us  
for many years we've been all alone_ »

Bonnie reprit la suite :  
« _We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay _»

Puis, ce fut Freddy qui chanta la plus grosse partie, se mettant bien devant les deux autres faisant de grands gestes de bras pour attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui :

« _Please let us get in!  
don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking_

We're poor little souls  
who have lost all control  
and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987

Join us, be our friend  
or just be stuck and defend  
after all you only got »

Ils chantèrent le refrain ensemble :

« _Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay_ »

Ash semblait subjugué par les trois animatroniques qui chantaient. Quand ils eurent finis, iel les applaudit chaudement.

"Bravo ! Bravo ! C'était magnifique !"

Chica et Bonnie lui offrirent de grands sourires et Freddy, une fois descendu de la scène, lui tapa amicalement dans le dos avant de rire de son rire comme d'habitude lent.

"Je te remercie, _Ash_ ! Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi mal que je le pensais !  
\- Merci... ?"

Bonnie et Chica les rejoignirent et ils se mirent tranquillement à discuter, particulièrement du restaurant et des quelques petites choses qu'il y avait à savoir. Les quelques règles qu'avaient les animatroniques, comme ne pas sortir de cette salle en journée par exemple et de toujours faire plaisir aux enfants.  
Chica allait mentionner une autre chose, qu'ils devaient faire la nuit mais un bruit l'empêcha d'être plus explicite. Un bruit mécanique, comme des cliquetis, se rapprochaient. Ash se cacha derrière Freddy avant de scruter la porte.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?"

Freddy le regarda de façon doucereuse.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !"

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une silhouette que les trois animatroniques du Fazbear avait l'air ravi de voir.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ! J'espère aussi que vous avez deviné qui arrive (ceux qui me connaisse bien savent à quel point j'aime ce personnage d'ailleurs).

A la prochaine !

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


End file.
